1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for recommending content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of the Internet becomes more widespread, the total number of contents that a user can access exponentially increases. An increase in the total number of contents that a user can access has triggered development of a technique of recommending content that a user may prefer in order to assist the user in selecting content.
For example, such a recommending technique may be provided based on the operation of a server. When a user uses a plurality of pieces of content provided from a predetermined server over a predetermined time, the server may store the history of the used content and recommend content that the user may prefer by analyzing the stored history.
More specifically, if a user mainly purchases books related to psychology from an online book store over a predetermined period of time, a server linked to the online book store may store the history of the user's purchases and recommend bestselling books related to psychology when the user wants to receive such a recommendation.